


[马俊]爸爸！你要去哪？

by Nnnnnna



Category: NCT Dream
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 17:20:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18921571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nnnnnna/pseuds/Nnnnnna





	[马俊]爸爸！你要去哪？

如果说李马克有什么后悔的事情，那答应参加《爸爸！我们去哪儿？》绝对可以排到top3。

李马克坐在石头上，望着不远处正在打闹的几个孩子，脑壳止不住得疼。“李头，拍摄要开始了。”助手悄悄提醒还在发呆的李马克，他揉揉太阳穴，走向孩子们。 

“好的今天我们的任务是……”李帝努撞了撞旁边不在状态的李马克，“待会我拿青菜，你去拿肉，记得，是肉！”“哦。”李马克点点头，看似听得很认真，实际上李帝努说得话一句也没有进脑。

抢夺在响亮的哨声后开始，李帝努撒腿就跑，李马克原地呆滞两秒后撇足狂奔，然而还是没有抢到李帝努强调一定要拿到的肉。

李帝努看着满满的一盘鸡蛋，眼神已经在骂人了。“这是肉？”“鸡蛋也算是肉不是吗……”李马克在李帝努的注视下慢慢气弱，最后还是两个小孩救了他。“叔叔我们饿了想吃饭饭。”小机灵噔噔扯扯李帝努的衣角，转移他的视线。

见着小孩确实是饿了，李帝努也只好放过李马克。“好哦，你们想吃什么，叔叔给你们弄。”“叔叔做的都想吃。”“真乖……”

李帝努把孩子都引走了，留下李马克一个人捧着鸡蛋站在原地，背影看上去十分凄凉。

夜晚

孩子睡着后的时间是大人们仅有的放风时间，被迫交出的手机也在这个时候发还。

李马克给孩子们拉了拉被子，掩上房间的门坐到客厅的沙发上。他捧着手机，几次想要拨出电话，但最终都没有拨出去。他不知从哪里翻出一瓶啤酒，喝之前停了一下。

“可以喝吗？”导播犹豫了一下，比了个“ok”的手势，因为李马克看起来实在太惨了。“吨吨吨”地灌完一瓶后，手机响了。李马克连忙抓起手机，屏幕上正是他心念念的那个人！

“喂？”熟悉的声音响起，李马克举着酒瓶的手都颤抖了。“老婆？”“嘟嘟嘟……”“嗯？”节目组的人捂嘴偷笑，李马克挠挠头不明白发生了什么事情，幸好没多久，电话又打来了。“你喝酒了？”黄仁俊侧身躺得更舒服些，一开口就叫老婆八成是喝酒了。

“嗯，一点点。”李马克打了个嗝，提着其实已经空了的酒瓶。“两个小的怎么样？适应吗？”“不知道。”他赌气道，黄仁俊笑了，手指敲击传声的位置以示警告。

“你都只关心孩子，都不关心我。”李马克的语气中流露出一丝委屈，“我关心完小的就来关心你啊，可是你都不告诉我孩子们怎么样，我要怎么关心你。”黄仁俊虽然知道与醉鬼讲道理永远是徒劳的，但他还是想要尝试一下。

“我不管，你一开口就是小孩，眼里都没有我！”

李马克本来只有一点点委屈，但黄仁俊不但不哄他还一个劲问小孩怎么样，再加上酒精的作用，他的情绪一下子爆发了。

想起自己在欧洲巡演了一个月，除了黄仁俊探班的那几天，其余时间都是自己一个人在酒店度过。好不容易回到家，还没过几天轻松日子就又被发配到偏远山区和一群小孩一起录节目。这个节目一录完，美区的巡演又开始了。

老婆摸不着还要陪着一群化骨龙*，李马克越想越委屈，最后竟在摄影机前哭了。

“我都只想着你。”李马克将语音通讯改为视频通讯，黄仁俊的脸出现在手机屏幕上。“我知道，”黄仁俊也知道李马克确实是委屈了，开始耐心地哄他。“我也很想你。”

摄像机对准李马克的脸拍，他却丝毫没有察觉。“那你怎么都不问问我过得好不好？”“我现在问。你过得好吗，李马克xi？”

“李马克xi”这个称呼勾起了李马克被黄旭熙叨了两个小时的“美妙”回忆，他打了个冷颤，不自觉地带上了讨好的语气。“挺好的挺好的。”“那不就行了。来现在给我说说两个孩子过得怎么样了。”“嗯嗯，李噔噔……”

节目组：……？

 

第二天，李马克是在沙发上醒来的。顶着一头乱发的他看着没电的手机和桌上的酒瓶，并不记得发生过什么事情，恰好黄椒椒从房间里出来，他便把这些事情抛在了脑后。

“今天我们请来了神秘的嘉宾，谁先完成任务，谁就可以先见到他们啦！”节目组推上五个大柜子，柜子上分别贴着五个家庭的名称。李帝努提前看过爸去哪，深知节目组的套路，一看就知道箱子里面藏着李东赫，做起任务来又好又快，蹭蹭噌地就带着小孩跑到柜子前。

一打开门，里面藏着的却不是李东赫是黄仁俊。“仁俊？”不远处，对神秘嘉宾不感兴趣李马克原本在慢慢悠悠地做任务，一听到李帝努说“仁俊”两个字，头猛地抬了起来。“仁俊！”看见黄仁俊的那一刻，他连任务都顾不上了，直冲向黄仁俊的方向，把其他爸爸们吓了一跳。

两个小孩所在的位置看不见黄仁俊，不明就里地看着自己的爸爸跑走。“爸爸你要去哪里！”李噔噔焦急大喊，手里还拿着任务要用的大葱。“肯定是爹地来了。”黄椒椒扯扯哥哥的衣角，果然，下一秒李马克就把黄仁俊抱了出来，也不顾镜头还在拍，捧着黄仁俊的脸就亲了上去。

在场的小朋友们“哦”起哄的同时还不忘遮上自己的小眼睛，只有李噔噔黄椒椒一脸淡然地低下头继续完成任务。默默被秀了一脸的李帝努嫌弃地走开，正想拉开旁边的柜门，主持人却按住了他的手。

“嗯？”“帝努xi，因为马克xi已经夺走了你的机会，所以你需要完成他的任务才能打开相应的柜子哦。”

“李马克我鲨了你！！！”


End file.
